Gairah Tersembunyi Sang Hatake
by Ageha haruna
Summary: kakashi harus menahan semua hasratnya kepada putri gurunya, Uzumaki Naruto. tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. pwp, lemon, agresivenaru, femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

DESIRE

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

Pair : kakashi hatake X naruto uzumaki (fem)

Warning : ooc, canon, lemon, pwp, yang merasa dibawah umur harap mundur teratur.

Okey silahkan membaca...

1111

'' Ugh..''

'' Umm... Senseihhh.. Ahh...''

'' Kau suka?''

'' Like, so big, ugghh,, pe~eahh~nuh..''

Gerakan-gerakan liar diatas ranjang benar-benar membuat siapa saja bergairah, tetesan keringat tak dihiraukan olek dua anak manusia yang sedang mengejar surga dunia, rambut pirang yang tersebar diatas meja, tubuh yang mengeliat manja dibawah tindihan badan perkasa yang tak berhenti menumbuk milik wanita pirang dibawahnya. Keras dan bertenaga.

'' senseiiii...''

'' panggil namaku sayang,'' tangan putih itu terulur meremas dada sang gadis.

'' uuh~uh~ka-kaAhh.''

'' sebut sayang,'' pinggul lelaki itu menghujam lagi, membuat sang gadis bergetar dalam kenikmatan, bibir tipisnya terbuka tanpa suara, hanya desahan nafas yang terdengar.

'' ka..ka..shi..''

'' Bagus, ahh, sempit. Inihh.. Hadiahmu.''

Gerakan tak terkendali lagi, mereka berusaha menuju garis line yang penuh kenikmatan, menghentak-hentak, membuat meja yang kokoh berderit dan bergeser. Teriakan yang mirip lolongan serigala terdengar, mereka sampai bersamaan.

'' AAAHH.. Kakashii! Yeahhh !''

'' Narutoooo.''

2222

'' NARUTOOO?!''

Kakashi menyenderkan dahinya didinding kamar mandi, tetesan air yang berasal dari shower diatasnya tak dihiraukannya, dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa muridnya yang manis menjadi objek mimpi basahnya dan barusan saja menjadi bintang dalam fantasinya, apalagi hal itu terjadi hampir disetiap malamnya.

Dimana dia memimpikan gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu telanjang dibawah tubuhnya mendesah, merintih, memohon agar merasuki tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Badan Kakashi bergetar-menegang- hebat, segera saja lelaki mantan kapten ANBU itu menghilangkan jejak kegiatan memalukan tapi disukainya.

' haaahh. Minato-sensei, maafkan aku, ' batin Kakashi ' bukannya aku ingin meng-ini-itu-kan putri kesayanganmu, tapi godaan Naruto yang terlalu hebat'

Sebenarnya diawal pertemuan mereka-Kakashi dan Naruto- dia tak pernah mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti ini, kecuali rasa tanggung jawab untuk merawat putri dari gurunya.

Tapi hal itu berubah saat Naruto berusia belasan tahun, dimana tubuhnya mulai tumbuh berkembang. Menonjol dibagian yang tepat, pinggulnya yang sedikit membesar, pinggang yang tetap kecil karena latihan khusus yang dilakukan olehnya. Kakashi tau kalau Naruto mempunyai bentuk tubuh 'angka 8' sempurna, dadanya yang sekal, berisi dan lumayan besar. Tentu saja, Naruto memiliki gen khusus yang diwariskan oleh Kushina yang terkenal dengan body dinamitnya jadi jangan heran kalau banyak lelaki yang terpesona padanya.

Apalagi sekarang Naruto berusia 20 tahun, membuatnya matang secara fisik dan mental, walaupun dia masih melakukan hal kekanakan, konyol bahkan ceroboh tapi Naruto adalah kunoichi tercantik dan hebat dibanding teman sesama kunoichinya.

Kulitnya yang masih tan eksotis membuat Kakashi berfikir apakah rasanya manis seperti madu, goresan yang mirip kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya membuatnya tampak imut dan manis, mata sappire yang selalu terlihat tanpa awan benar-benar senjata paling ampuh buat Kakashi, aroma citrus adalah salah satu hal yang khas dari gadis Uzumaki itu, harum yang bisa menyudutkan akal sehat dan logika seorang prodigy macam Kakashi Hatake.

Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah berulang kali mencuri ciuman Naruto, saat Naruto tertidur karna misi atau kelelahan sehabis latihan juga saat dimana Naruto tersadar. Berapa kali? Tak terhitung karna Kakashi mencurinya saat ada kesempatan, tau-tau yang dirasakan Naruto adalah bibirnya yang terasa semakin tebal dan perih-yang difikirnya sariawan- hingga membuatnya banyak-banyak memakan jeruk dan itulah yang disukai Kakashi, berciuman dengan Naruto terasa seperti campuran heroin dengan jeruk dan madu, manis,segar sedikit asam danl memabukkan.

3333

Kakashi merasa tubuhnya di cekoki oleh aroma aneh dan familiar, yang membangkitkan sisi liar yang berfungsi saat bertarung dengan serius, lebih-lebih saat dia membayangkan Naruto bertingkah manja dibawah tubuhnya.

Campuran aroma citrus dan bunga ambrosia tercium jelas bagi Kakashi, apalagi Kakashi adalah salah satu shinobi yang memiliki penciuman terhebat. Bau harum yang berasal dari tubuh seorang gadis, Naruto.

Kakashi merasa tubuhnya mempunyai kendali sendiri, seperti ingin menerkam tubuh Naruto-yang asik kipas-kipas membuat wangi itu menyebar diseluruh ruangan-atau memerangkap Naruto diantara dinding dan tubuhnya, oh,oh, ,mungkin membawanya lari keapartemaen adalah ide yang terbaik.

'' Shi.. Kakashi.. kAKASHIIII!'' teriak Sang hokage ke lima Tsunade Senju.

'' Ah i,iya'' putus sudah lamunan nista Kakashi.

'' apa kau dengar kata-kataku tadi, hemm?''

'' dengar ,'' langsung saja Kakashi memakai poker face andalannya, buku porno karangan Jiraiya-sensei setia menemaninya.

'' rapat bubar!'' peritah hokage yang langsung disambut seru senang oleh orang-orang yang berada didalam kantor.

4444

Wangi bunga sakura memenuhi penciuman Kakashi, jarang-jarang team 7 mendapat waktu berkwalitas seperti ini, setelah berhasil mengalahkan Mandara Uchiha dan membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha yang tentu dilakukan oleh murid tercintanya, Naruto. Panggilan misi tak sebanyak dahulu.

'' Kami pergi dahulu ya'' pamit Sakura

'' hati-hati Sakura, jangan sampai kau dimakan srigala berbulu ayam,'' pekik Naruto yang dibalas dengan delikan maut Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan tak urung membuat hati Kakashi menghangat, sebelum tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya terlempar didinding beton sebuah gang.

Kakashi tersentak kaget, '' Naruto?'' serunya penuh tanda tanya.

Kecepatan Naruto sangat meningkat pesat, bahkan dirinya tak sempat menghindar. Seringai nakal terpoles dibibir Naruto, gerakan tubuh seduktif mengirimkan friksi-friksi nikmat yang langsung membuatnya kosong sesaat.

'' ne, Kakashi-sensei, jelaskan padaku'' jemari lentik Naruto menyusuri rompi jounin dan berlama-lama disisi kanan leher Kakashi-memijat lembut- '' kenapa tadi memandangku seakan sensei ingin menelanjangiku?''

Mata Kakashi sempat melebar sesaat, tapi langsung melengkung seperti menahan kantuk, salah satu poker face andalannya.

'' jadi kau paham arti tatapanku, Naru-chan,'' Kakashi memilih opsi ini, menantang balik , dia juga ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ninja penuh kejutan milik konoha.

'' tentu saja, tatapan mata mesum yang mengiginkanku dibawahmu, iya kan sensei~'' Naruto mengeluarkan erangan menggoda saat tangan Kakashi menyentuh pinggangnya.

Mata Kakashi membola saat Naruto menciumnya penuh akan gairah, liar dan menuntut. Serangan tak terduga. Tapi langsung bibalas oleh Kakashi, ini sih sama saja menyodorkan daging terbaik dihadapan kucing kelaparan, yang tentu saja tak akan sia-siakan oleh Kakashi.

Ciuman itu terhenti sesaat, keduanya berusaha mengambil oksigen dari mulut mereka, tapi tak berlangsung lama, Kakashi segera menggigit leher Naruto, menghisapnya keras lalu menjilati di sepanjang leher Naruto, bau itu langsung saja menyebar diindra penciumannya, hidung Kakashi kembang kempis berusaha mencium candu heroin, 'oh tuhan, wangi ini yang membuatku gilaa'

'' ugghh... Ahh... ''

Itupun tak membuat Kakashi puas, ia ingin wangi memabukan ini menyelimuti tubuhnya, merasuk hingga sumsung tulangnya menyatu dalam darah dan nadinya, wangi citrus dan ambrosia semakin menguat membuat Kakashi semakin buas, tangan Kakashi menjambak surai pirang Naruto hingga terdongak , bibir beserta lidah terampilnya menyusuri pundak hingga dagu menuju bibir peach dan tak menunggu lama untuk memagut penuh hasrat yang tak tertutupi.

Tak segan-segan bibir Naruto dia hisap, menggigiti lembut lalu mengusap langit-langit dengan sensual hingga desahan Naruto teredam dalam percumbuan. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

Naruto yang tak mau kalah segera melilitkan lidahnya, memijat pelan lidah senseinya itu, entah sadar atau memang ingin menggoda, Naruto menggesekkan pangkal pahanya didaerah menggembung sejak tadi, keras dan cepat.

''ahh..'' desah Kakashi ' oh tuhan, wanita ini memang jelmaan seekor rubah betina' hampir saja Kakashi menggigit lidah Naruro gara-gara aksinya barusan.

'' ahhhh..'' kali ini Narutolah yang mendesah saat lutut Kakashi gantian menekan pusat gairahnya.

Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat Naruto sedikit berontak. Tapi Kakashi seperti kerasukan iblis mesum tak merasakannya malah menahan kepala Naruto agar bisa menciumnya lebih panas.

'' Ka..ka..sttoopp'' dengan kekuatan dari mana Naruto mendorong dada Kakashi menjauh.

'' hah..hah..hah..''

Menyeringai setan, Kakashi melihat wajah Naruto yang merona, mata sayu karena gairah saliva yang mengalir kedagunya.

'' kau suka?''

Melemparkan pandangan nakal kesenseinya, '' sangat.''

Memegang dagu Naruto, Kakashi merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Naruto, hembusan nafas di tengkuk membuat Naruto mendesah pelan, ditambah lagi jilatan-jilatan ditelinganya dan lehernya sebelum membuat bite mark yang sangat kentara dan tak bisa disembunyikan, sepertinya Kakashi ingin menujukakan pada orang-orang kalau Naruto adalah miliknya, oh, my,my, possesive boy.

'' bilang kalau kamu menginginkan lagi!''

'' lagi''

Kedua bibir yang sempat merenggang kembali menyatu. Kakashi yang lebih berpengalaman segera mengambil kendali, lidahnya yang menggoda melakukan jilatan, menusuk-nusuk menginginkan lebih. Sebagai jawaban bibir Naruto sedikit terbuka, mengecap segala rasa yang masih tertinggal, jeruk dan sedikit rasa ramen membuatnya mabuk kepayang, bibir Naruto terasa manis dan lembut.

Tangan Kakashi mulai meremas dada Naruto dari luar, tak merasa puas, Kakashi menurunkan resleting jaket orange hitam hingga pusar, tank top berwarna hitam menyambutnya, dengan gemas Kakashi meremas dada Naruto karas.

'' AUUUHHH..''

'' kamu indah Naruto''

'' ahh,ahh'' desahan Naruto menjawabnya.

Kini, setelah kedua tangan Kakashi masuk kedalam tank top Naruto dan meremas dada Naruto dengan keras, memilin puting dada lalu menariknya pelan.

'' suck it, sen..seiiihh..''

Tanpa menunggu 2 kali, Kakashi segera melahapnya.

'' selamat makan.''

'' ahhhh...''

Mereka berdua benar-benar melupakan fakta kalau mereka masih ditempat umum, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang melihat mereka.

Tangan Naruto mulai meremas rambut perak Kakashi, mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya lumpuh, menekannya kepala Kakashi agar lebih dalam menghisap dadanya. Satu tangan Naruto merayap kearah selangkangan Kakashi, ia ingin membuat sesuatu dibawah sana lebih tegang dan mengeras.

Getaran didada membuat Naruto terkikik geli, Kakashi menggeram saat jemari lentik Naruto meremasnya pelan.

'' uh, tegang sensei?'' masih sempat juga Naruto menggoda senseinya itu. Tangan Naruto tak berhenti bekerja, malah gerakannya semakin cepat memijat kejantanan Kakashi yang berdenyut senang dalam genggamannya.

'' grrr... Naruhhh'' Kakashi bisa merasakan panas yang terpancar dari telapak tangan muridnya itu, remasanya yang kuat tiba-tiba memelan lalu menguat lagi, hingga Kakashi tak bisa menahan leguhan, Naruto benar-benar rubah penggoda, batin Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berhenti, lalu secepat kilat Naruto menghilang dalam pekatnya malam, meninggalkan Kakashi diujung tanduk.

TBC.

Review yaa, aku iangi tau pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.

Makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiiiiii...

Aku nggak nyangka kalau apresiasi teman-teman bakal seheboh ini, aku saja awalnya ragu buat publish fic ini, tapi-eh-taapi ternyata daripada ficku yang lain, fic ini yang punya banyak viewsnya, padahal aku masih baru*mewekterharu, sayang lebih banyak yang silent reader, jadi untuk chap. 2 aku ingin kalian review yaa.,. hehehehe

Ucapan terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, fav dan follow,

Kalian sangat berarti bagiku*pelukatu-atu.

Yang login udah aku bales lewat PM kan, yg nggak login, maaf, aku tak bisa bales atu-atu, tapi review kalian aku baca kok, jangan marah yaa.

Silahkan membaca.

.

.

CHAPTER TWO

Disclamer : masashi kishimoto.

Pair: kakaXnaru.

Warning: ooc, typos, lemonade, lime, bagi yang belum mencukupi umur harap mundur teratur. Seksual konten.

Langsung aje yeww.

\_/

Suara dengusan keras terdengar, disusul bunyi geraman pelan yang memenuhi area kamar mandi, tak ada satupun penerang dalam apartemen ini yang dinyalakan.

'' hah,hah, ahh.'' desahan Kakashi teredam oleh bunyi guyuran dari shower yang dinyalakannya. Tangannya bekerja memuaskan dirinya sendiri, memijat pelan, mengocoknya, apapun Kakashi lakukan agar kenikmatan itu datang menghampirinya.

'' ahh, AHHH.''

Sosok Naruto yang membalas cumbuannya tegambar jelas di benaknya, Kakashi bisa merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Naruto yang mungkin sekarang telah membengkak, mengingat betapa ganasnya tadi dia mencium bibir peach itu.

Juga rasa hangat dari duah dada yang sempat dia hisap kuat. '' ouhh'' tubuh Kakashi bergetar pelan.

'' hah, sedi-ahh-kit, ahh.''

Tangan Kakashi semakin cepat memainkan iramanya, membayangkan jemari tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya erat, menghantarkan hawa panas yang membuat miliknya semakin berdenyut.

'' KUSOOOO!'' teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba, dia merenggut kasar surai perak yang terkulai lemas membingkai wajahnya.

Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkan tubuhnya, bukan kehangatan yang bersumber dari dirinya sendiri yang bisa meredakan hasrat tak terkendalinya, dia butuh pelampiasan. Bukan juga dari wanita lain diluar sana. Hanya Naruto, Sang Biang Kerok yang menyebabkannya jadi gila seperti ini. Ingatan Kakashi terlempar saat dimana Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban, meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri bagai patung di sudut gang gelap, mata penuh nafsu, masker yang tertupuk dileher, rambut yang acak-acakan, resleting celana terbuka dan meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

Padahal belum ada satu jam Naruto menyentuhnya tapi kenapa tubuhnya bisa merespon sedemikian rupa hingga hafal, bagaimana cara Naruto mengimbangi permainannya yang terkesan bar-bar itu. Leguhan manja, cara dia merespon sentuhannya dengan antusiasme yang besar, lalu cengkraman erat dari jemarinya yang, ahh-

'' ouw, shit,'' maki Kakashi, kegiatannya barusan bukan malah meredakan gairahnya tapi malah membuatnya semakin mengeras.

Kakashi memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin, walaupun gelap, mata Kakashi tetap terbiasa. Dirinya tertunduk,menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Dirinya selama ini mampu menuntaskan semua misi sulit yang diberikan kepadanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa terpuruk hanya gara-gara inang Kyuubi mempermainkan gairah murninya. Menyedihkan sekali kau Hatake Kakashi. Batinnya.

Selintas ide mendadak muncul dibenaknya.

'' kalau hanya Naruto yang bisa meredam hasratku, maka akan ku paksa dia melakukannya.''

Roman wajah Kakashi terlihat berbeda, penuh dengan ambisi menundukan Naruto bibawah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Kakashi merinding-senang membayangkan hasratnya akan terpuaskan dititik terdalam Naruto.

Benihnya akan berenang dalam rahim Naruto dan membentuk sesuatu yang mungil tapi sangat mengagumkan, membuat Kakashi nyaris terlonjak. Ya, dia akan membuat itu jadi kenyataan.

Kakashi segera meraih handuk dan berlari menuju lemari bajunya, celana pendek hitam dan kaus oblong tanpa lengan adalah pilihannya, dia tak repot-repot memakai celana dalam karna yakin hal itu akan membuang waktunya nanti.

Kakashi meraih kantong ninja dan icha-icha miliknya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Hatake Kakashi. Walaupun sebagian besar otaknya tergerus oleh gairah tapi disudut terkecil diotaknya logika masih berjalan.

Kakashi keluar melalui jendela apartemennya. Lompatan yang dilakukan Kakashi sangat cepat, rasanya dia seperti diburu oleh sesuatu yang penting, ya penting, jika menyangkut masa depanmu dengan impian beberapa anak yang akan meneruskan garis keturunanmu dan seorang gadis yang akan kamu 'habisi' dalam waktu dekat.

Tak berapa lama dirinya sampai didepan balkon apartemen sang gadis, Kakashi paham betul kalau sifat ceroboh Naruto masih ada sampai sekarang, jadi jangan kaget kalau kamu menemukan jendela apartemennya jarang terkunci.

Yap, Kakashi dengan mudah membukanya dan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar.

'' waaahh, rupanya aku kedatangan tamu.''

Leher Kakashi refleks menoleh keasal suara, nafasnya seperti terhenti ditenggorokan, matanya sedikit melebar.

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi yang lampunya menyala, sedangkan ruangan lainnya dibiarkan tanpa penerang. Hingga siluet tubuh Naruto serasa tembus pandang.

Mata Kakashi menyusuri dari atas kebawah seolah sedang men-scan untuk biberi nilai. Baju tidur putih transparan sama sekali tak berpengaruh dalam menyembunyikan lekuk indah mempesona dari tatapan mata lapar Kakashi.

Jakun Kakashi naik turun. Berharap salivanya bisa membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa berduri, tanpa sadar Kakasi menjilat bibirnya.

Cengiran yang biasanya terpoles di wajah Naruto berkembang '' well, sensei. Apa kau membawa oleh-oleh?''

'' ya'' suara parau Kakashi terdengar sumbang '' ada 'didalam' celanaku, kau bisa mengambilnya''

'' benarkah? Apa itu milikku?'' tanya Naruto antusias, matanya berkedip pelan, penuh dengan undangan gairah.

'' yeah'' jawab Kakashi terlalu cepat '' milikmu semua, kau ingin membukanya sekarang?'' Kakashi tak tau permainan apa yang sedang dia mainkan bersama dengan bocah rubah itu. Tapi yang jelas ia akan mengikuti alur cerita ini.

''tidak.''

Entah kenapa Kakashi merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto. Matanya meredup lesu.

''aku akan membukanya nanti, lalu ada urusan apa Kakashi-sensei mendatangiku?''

Pertanyaan Naruto mengingatkan akan ambisinya yang sempat terlupa. Seringai setan jelas tampak diwajahnya, dalam hitungan detik Kakashi sudah berada didepan Naruto, kedua lengannya mengurung Naruto hingga terjepit diantara dinding kamar mandi dan tubuhnya,

Wangi itu tercium jelas, membuat Kakashi mabuk kepayang, hingga memutuskan mencium leher Naruto.

'' apa maksudmu meninggalkanku seperti tadi Naruto?'' Kakashi menggigit pelan daun telinga Naruto hingga membuat gadis itu mendesis pelan.

'' uhh'' desahan lolos dari celah bibir Naruto '' balasan, sensei menatapku seolah akan memperkosaku waktu diruangan Baa-chan.''

'itu memang inginku, sayang' batin Kakashi.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh lengan Naruto tanpa penghalang.' ahh.. Ini tubuh yang selama ini menjadi fantasi liarku, halus, harum'

'' lalu sekarang apa boleh aku melakukan sesuai fantasiku, nee, Naru-chan.''

Guru bermasker itu menyusuri lengan Naruto, memijatnya pelan, mencoba membangkitkan gairah tersembunyi Sang Gadis.

Naruto menyeringai menantang, menempelkan tubuhnya ketubuh kekar Kakashi lalu menggesekan pelan-undangan tersembunyi- kedua tangannya menurunkan masker Kakashi, '' coba paksa aku kalau bisa,'' yah, Naruto sudah mengibarkan bendera perang, tapl bagi Kakashi ini adalah sebuah undangan yang tak boleh ia lewatkan.

'' jangan menyesal, hime,'' seringaian itu bertambah lebar, nyaris membuat matanya tertutup, segera saja Kakashi melumat bibir peach Naruto, mengapitnya lalu menghisapnya keras '' jeruk? Aku penasaran apakah kulitmu yang lain juga berasa jeruk, naru-chan?''

Naruto terkekeh '' jilat saja,'' kerlingan mata itu membuat Kakashi mendidih, apalagi saat Naruto meraih jari telunjuknya lalu menggigit lembut.

Oww, Naru. Kamu membangkitkan serigala liar.

Tak menunggu waktu, Kakashi melebarkan kaki Naruto lalu mendesaknya dengan bagian tubuhnya yang menegang keras tepat di pusat gairah Naruto, menekannya keras.

'' uhh, geli Senseiiihh.'' protesnya bercampur dengan leguhan nikmat.

'' dasar rubah.''

Tangan Kakashi menyusuri tepian bawah gaun Naruto lalu merayap naik,mengelus apapun yang bisa dia elus, kadang meremasnya pelan, saat tangannya mencapai dada sekal milik Naruto, tangannya meremas keras, sementara bibirnya melumat ganas bibir Naruto, saling berusaha mendominasi.

'' ahhh,,'' Naruto mendongak keatas membiarkan lidah Kakashi menyusuri lehernya, tali gaun tidurnya sudah melorot hingga dadanya terlihat tanpa perlindungan.

'' tubuhmu indah, Naru''

'' senseiiiihhh..'' lutut Naruto terasa lemas, apalagi bagian bawah Kakashi tak berhenti menekannya, '' jangan menggodakuuuh.'' kaki Naruto terangkat keatas, tubuhnya mengejang penuh kenikmatan.

Lidah Kakashi bermain didada Naruto, memainkannya pelan tanpa menyentuhkan lidahnya pada nipple Naruto, membuat gadis itu blingsatan.

'' suck it, ahh, senseiih,'' pekik Naruto putus asa.

'' tidak,'' tolak Kakashi

'' ahh'' Naruto menekan kepala Kakashi kedadanya tapi sayang Kakashi menolak membuka mulutnya.

'' memohon.''

'' tidak.''

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengerang kesal, jemarinya bermain dipinggiran celana dalam Naruto. Basah, Kakashi mengerang girang karena temuannya. Menekannya lalu membuat bulatan ringan diatas kewanitaannya yang masih terlindungi.

'' ugh, awas kau Sensei, kupastikan kau akan menyesal.''

Naruto mendorong tubuh Kakashi keranjang sementara lidahnya menyusuri leher Kakashi, menjilat juga kadang membuat kiss mark dibagian yang terlihat oleh orang lain, Kakashi tak mengerti kenapa muridnya itu membuat tanda kepemilikan atasnya. Apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya.

Tapi, Kakashi tak akan membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan begini, walaupun ini sangat menggairahkan baginya.

Sentakan kuat yang dilakukannya membuat Naruto terpentang dibawah kuasa tubuh Kakashi, kedua lutut Kakashi memempati kisi-kisi yang tercipta karena kaki Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

'' uhh, aku selalu membayangkan ini, menyentuhmu-'' bibir Kakashi menjelajahi wajah Naruto, kening, mata, hidung, pipi lalu berlama-lama di bibir Naruto sebelum melumatnya. Lidah Kakashi memasuki area basah milik Naruto, mengecap segala rasa yang ada disana, persetan dengan hubungan guru dan murid, yang ada dalam pikiran Kakashi mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling menyalurkan hasrat terpendam. Jadi tak ada yang tabu bagi hubungan mereka.

'' ugh, ahhh,, kaka-uhhh-stop,'' kakashi merasakan bahunya didorong pelan. Mencoba menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

''ummmhh, ahhhh''

Kakashi melepaskan ciuman mautnya, dia tak ingin kalau belahan jiwanya ini mati gara-gara kehabisan nafas saat dia cium.

'' ahh, naru tubuhmu sangat manis,''

Kakashi menjalankan lidahnya menyusuri bahu Naruto, membuat cupang kemerahan ditempat dimana bibirnya singgah. Naruto meringis saat merasakan baju dan celana dalamnya terlempar entah dimana, sekarang Kakashi bisa melihat apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Naruto dibalik pakaian orange-hitam miliknya,

'' ahh'' Kakashi mendesah saat melihat tubuh yang hanya bisa dirasakannya saat berfantasi liar saja, tapi saat ini, tubuh Naruto terhidang dihadapannya '' aku tau kamu mempunyai tubuh indah Naru-chan, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau seindah ini,'' ucap Kakashi, seringaian mesum tampak jelas diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja suara pekikan nyaring terdengar saat Kakashi menjilat kewanitaan Naruto.

'' OUHHH, SEN-AHHH-SEIII!''

Tangan Naruto mencoba mendorong kepala Kakashi yang sudah terbenam dalam pangkal pahanya menjauh, tapi lidah Kakashi yang berada didalam lorongnya membuat kepalanya terhempas lagi keranjang,

Kakashi melirik keatas-tanpa menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang berusaha masuk lebih dalam menyusuri kewanitaan muridnya itu-melihat Naruto yang menggigit jari telunjuknya untuk meredam teriakannya, mata mereka saling beradu, Kakashi menyeringai, bibirnya belepotan akan cairan milik Naruto saat jari tengah Kakashi menusuk lorong Naruto.

'' ahh!'' pekikan nikmat terdengar disusul ringisan sakit saat jari Kakashi bertambah satu dalam lorongnya.

Kakashi bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang perlahan berubah dari kesakitan menjadi kenikmatan, bibirnya sedikit terbuka membuat celah hingga dirinya terdengar lebih vocal, mata yang setengah terpejam menikmati pergerakan jari-jari kakashi yang menusuknya akurat, gerakan tangan Kakashi semakin menggila.

'sempit,' Kakashi meringis merasakan sempitnya lorong milik Naruto, bagaimana dengan miliku kalau jariku saja terasa terjepit seperti ini, nafas Kakashi. terasa berat saat membayangkannya, sedangkan miliknya semakin berdenyut keras melihat tingkah liar Naruto.

Paha Naruto menjepit kuat lengan Kakashi dan kedua tangannya menekan jemari Kakashi hingga terbenam sempurna dalam tubuhnya saat dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

'' AHh, ahh, AHHHH''

Teriakan Naruto membelah pekatnya malam, cairan orgasme miliknya membasahi jemari Kakashi, perlahan Kakashi mencabut kedua jarinya dan memperlihatkannya pada naruto, cairan itu menetes tepat diatas perut Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah melihat Kakashi yang tanpa jijik menjilati lelehan cairan klimaksnya.

Bugh

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat diwajah Kakashi '' Sensei mesum sekali,'' sungutnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah sempurna.

'' bukankah kamu harus membuka hadiahmu, Naru-chan,'' Kakashi menghembuskan nafas hangat ditelinga Naruto.

Sontak saja, roman Naruto yang awalnya masih kelelahan menjadi berseri-seri. Dirinya segera bangun dan menempati celah antara paha Kakashi yang terbuka, sedangkan Kakashi bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

'' ne, Sensei, aku akan membukanya sekarang.''

Naruto bersenandung riang, dirinya melepaskan kaos oblong Kakashi lalu melempar kebelakang, tangannya menyusuri jalinan otot yang membuatnya terpesona,'' uhh, sensei. Kau punya tubuh sebagus ini''

Kakashi mengacak rambut Naruto, isarat agar melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kakashi merasakan jari telunjuk Naruto yang menyusuri rahang turun memutari kedua dadanya, menjepit kedua nipplenya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk-''ahh'' nafasnya yang terasa berat membuat Naruto kerkikik,'' nipplemu tengang, Sensei,''- lalu jemari itu menikmati jalinan otot yang terbuat dari latihannya selama ini, hingga tangan Naruto tiba dipinggiran celana Kakashi membuat gerakan menggoda, Naruto menunduk tepat didaerah yang sedikit basah dan menggembung tinggi, menciumnya dari luar.

'' ahh'' desah Kakashi saat kehangatan menyapa daerah pribadinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kakashi merasakan gesekan antara celananya dan kejantanannya, hingga rasa sesak itu terbebas saat Naruto berhasil menurunkan celananya, miliknya terbuka bebas, penuh rasa bangga, tegak dan berdenyut.

'' ouww'' Naruto berseru girang '' besar dan panjang, jadi ini hadiahku, Sensei?'' matanya tak bisa lepas dari kejantanan Kakashi yang berdenyut dalam genggaman tangannya.

'' yahh, milikmu.''

Erangan terlontar keluar saat lidah Naruto menyapu ujung miliknya, memutari lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Naruto yang mungil.

'' ahh, bagus, Naru-chan.''

'' hemmm''

Kakashi dapat melihat kepala Naruto yang bergerak naik turun saat memainkan miliknya.

Kehangatan yang menyapa kejantanan Kakashi membuatnya mabuk kepayang, sesekali Kakashi memekik pelan saat gigi Naruto ikut bermain.

'' uhhg, Naruuhh~'' jemari Kakashi mencengkram surai Naruto, membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat.

Kakashi menghentikan gerakan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang basah karena saliva Naruto.

'' ugg, kenapa Sensei mengambil hadiahku?'' sungut Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum, dirinya mendorong Naruto agar terlentang diranjang, pahanya dibuka lebar-lebar, ugh, Kakashi tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

Kejantanan Kakashi menyapa celah kewanitaan Naruto, mendesaknya pelan hingga kepalanya terbenam sempurna, Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menyapa lembut bibir Naruto, membuat gadis itu terlena dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

'' ugghh''

Naruto menggerakkan otot vaginanya, tanda bahwa milik Kakashi boleh melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Perlahan milik Kakashi memenuhi Naruto, setiap lekuknya menekan milik Naruto pelan, hingga Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan dan denyutan yang berasal dari kejantanan Kakashi.

'' heheheh''

Dahi Naruto berkerut tajam, kenapa Senseinya itu terkekeh seperti orang gila disaat seperti ini, '' sensei kenapa?''

''hehehe, aku selalu berfantasi membayangkan berada didalammu dan rasamu benar-benar mengagumkan, mencengkramku erat, hangat, basah, uhgg, kamu semakin menyempit, terangsang karena ucapanku, Naru?'' goda Kakashi, dirinya terkekeh saat melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam karena ucapannya.

'' mesum sekali, membayangkan milikmu terbenam dalam tubuh muridmu sendiri, aku tak menyangka kalau Senseiku bakal senakal ini. Lalu apa dalam fantasi Sensei. Cuma berdiam seperti ini?''

Cengiran Kakashi terbentuk seram, '' tentu saja tidak''

Kakashi menarik miliknya cepat, lalu menghujamkannya dengan tenaga penuh.

'' AARRRGGHHH!'' tubuh Naruto menelengkung dan bergetar hebat, Kakashi menumbuk tepat di G-Spotnya, sepertinya milik Kakashi hafal luar dalam milik Naruto, seolah-olah pernah memasukinya.

'' ahh, ahh''

Kakashi menyipit, uhh, rasanya memang luar biasa,apalagi mendengar Naruto yang mengerang memanggil namanya penuh gairah membuatnya tambah mengeras.

Kakashi merendahkan tubuh, mulutnya menggapai dada Naruto yang bergoyang kesana Kemari karena ulahnya yang brutal.

'' ahh, nikmatthh, ssttssenseihh''

'' yeah Naru, nikmat''

'' milikmu besar-ouhhh-berdenyutt-ssttt-''

Kakashi semakin bertenaga menghujam milik Naruto, tubuhnya semakin merendah, sementara kaki Naruto yang berada dipundak Kakashi semakin menekan bahunya.

Dengan style seperti itu membuat cengkraman otot Naruto lebih terasa hebat, Kakashi menggerang hebat, darahnya mengalir menuju selangkangannya, denyutan milik Naruto semakin terasa keras, Kakashi tau kalau Naruto akan mengalami orgasme keduanya.

Dirinya semakin gencar menghantam Naruto, bibir Naruto menyambar bibir Kakashi berbagi ciuman panas.

'' ahh, aahhh, AHHHHHH''

Kakashi merasakan cairan hangat menyelimuti kajantanannya. Perlahan Kakashi menciumi leher Naruto.

'' aku belum keluar sayang.''

'' dasar monster.''

Kakashi mengeluarkan kejantanannya menuai desahan pelan dari naruto ''ummm''

Tubuhnya menungging mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

'' woow, kamu membuat tato baru Naru?''

Sebuah tato berbentuk rantai yang dilingkari bunga merah, huruf kanji rumit dan pola yang hampir sama dengan segel Kyuubi diperutnya berada dibahu sebelah kanan Naruto.

'' Jiraiya sensei yang membuatnya, aku tak tau apa.'' Jawab Naruto yang terengah saat kejantanan Kakashi memasukinya pelan, membuatnya merasakan teksturnya dan suhu badannya terasa meningkat drastis.

'' ini lebih-ahh- Nikmat naruhhh.''

Kakashi segera menghantamkan miliknya, membuat gerakan liar tanpa kendali, ohh, dirinya tak akan setengah-setengah dalam menghabisi tubuh indah dihadapannya ini, ia akan mengeluarkan segala hasratnya yang terpendam, membuatnya hamil, hamil.

'' ahhhh, sensitiv-ahhh-teba-ahhh-bene-''

Kakashi tak menghiraukan rengekan Naruto yang menyuruhnya berhenti karena lubangnya yang sensetiv setelah klimaks ketiga kalinya.

Dia tak akan berhintu sebelum miliknya terpuaskan, bukankah itu ambisinya, kakashi semakin gencar dalam mengerjai Naruto, bibirnya juga tak henti membuat tanda merah disekujur punggung Naruto.

'' ahhh, sedikit sayang''

'' senseihhh, aahh, aku tak kuat,''

Irama yang dilakukan Kakashi semakin tak terkendali, dirinya juga akan mencapai garis finish.

Tangannya meremas kasar dada Naruto.

'' ahhhh'' cairan orgasme Naruto menjadi pemicu Kakashi mencapai dunia putih, sesaat Kakashi merasa dirinya melayang. Cairan milik Naruto akhirnya terdesak masuk kedalam lagi saat Kakashi menembakkan benihnya.

'' AHHHHHH''

''grrrrr''

Kini mereka bergelung dalam damai, tubuh mereka yang berpeluh tak membuat kedua insan yang barusan bercinta itu merasa jijik.

Tangan Kakashi melingkari pinggang Naruto yang membelakanginya erat, sementara Naruto memainkan jemari Kakashi dalam diam.

Saat Kakashi ingin mengelus perut Naruto yang terdapat segel Kyuubi dirinya terperanjat, membuatnya segera bangun- tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang- menarik pundak Naruto agar memandangnya.

'' sejak kapan?'' tanya Kakashi geram.

'' apanya?'' Naruto balik bertanya

'' grrr, Naru, sejak kapan kau hamil, hah?''

Bibir Naruto merenggut '' dua bulan,'' jawab Naruto acuh, dirinya bermaksud memunggungi Kakashi lagi, tapi tangan kekar itu menahannya disana.

'' SIAPA HAH, SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU?'' Kakashi merasa dipencundangi, '' neji?'' bisiknya tanpa suara '' NEJI YANG MENGHAMILIMU NARUTO!''

Dahi Naruto mengernyit '' kenapa Neji?''

'' kenapa?'' beonya, Kakashi merasa kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun kepala, '' BUKANKAH NEJI ITU MANTAN PACARMU?'' tanya Kakashi sengit, ohh dirinya dipermainkan gadis ini lagi.

'' maksud sensei mantan calon suami?'' tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

Kakashi melotot , '' kau bercinta dengannya?'' tanya Kakashi geram.

Duak

Kakashi terlempar hingga menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

'' apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kenapa menendangku?''

Perlahan Naruto bangkit berdiri mengabaikan dirinya yang masih diranjang dan belum berpakaian sama sekali, memandang sangar kearah Kakashi yang terjengkang tak elit dibawah sana.

'' kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan setengah tahun yang lalu pada upacara pernikahanku, hah?'' mata Naruto berkilat tajam, lupakan fakta dirinya telanjang yang mungkin diwaktu yang lain akan sangat menggoda, tapi untuk saat ini, Kakashi lebih memilih kabur daripada mendapat amukan Naruto.

'' ya-ya'' jawab Kakashi terbata, oh tuhan dimana letak sisi elit yang selama ini selalu melekat kepadanya, batin Kakashi.

'' Sensei lupa kalau setahun lalu sensei hampir dikebiri oleh baa-chan, hemmm?'' tanya Naruto penuh penekanan, saat melihat gurunya itu berkeringat dingin dan pucat pasi, Naruto menyeringai, dirinya melangkah menghampiri sang Hatake yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai, '' apa sensei juga lupa kalau sensei diburu oleh seluruh batalyon klan Hyuuga?''

Kakashi merinding saat ingatannya kembali kesetahun silam saat dirinya dikejar-kejar Tsunade layaknya maling celana dalam belum lagi seluruh pangguna byakugan yang menyerangnya tanpa henti, ohhh, menggagalkan pernikahan Naruto dengan Neji, apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi saat itu. Kakashi tak mau mengingatnya lagi, dirinya sudah hampir mati saat itu jika tidak diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

'' daaaan, Kakashi-sensei tidak lupakan, apa yang sensei lakukan dua bulan lalu sebelum berangkat misi, hemmm.''

Wajah Kakashi tersentak lalu merah padam sebelum kemudian dirinya menyeringai mesum '' ne, Naru-chan. Kamu manis sekali saat memakai telinga kucing itu, lain kali kamu harus memakainya kostum neko, Naru-chan'' Kakashi nyengir mesum saat membayangkan neko-naruto.

Bufft

'' tidak mau'' Naruto melemparkan baju milik Kakashi setelahnya dia menggambil kaus putih oblong milik Kakashi dilemari bajunya, '' temui saja, kekesih barumu, jangan kesini lagi''

'' eh, siapa!'' mencampakan baju yang dipakainya,Kakashi menghampiri Naruto yang sedang merengut kesal diatas ranjang '' bukankah kekasihku cuma kamu.''

'' jangan bohong, kau selingkuh dengan Anko-sensei kan?'' mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi menghela nafas saat Naruto mengalami mood swing, momok bagi para laki-laki.

'' tidak, Naru-''

'' kalau tidak kenapa sensei langsung mengunjunginya setelah pulang dari misi, bukannya menemuiku, malah mendahulukan selingkuhanmu.''

'' dia terluka saat misi, aku bukan mengunjunginya, HANYA mengantarnya kerumahsakit.''

Naruto merengut '' pokoknya aku akan bilang keTou-san supaya mengutukmu.''

Dahi Kakashi mengerut.

'' sensei bahkan belum izin keTou-san tapi sudah menghamili putrinya.''

Bayangan mendiang gurunya yang tersenyum'ramah' membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin ' sensei, maafkan aku telah menodai putri kesayanganmu tapi aku tak menyesal, membuatnya hamil'.

'' besok aku akan mengunjunginya, sekarang biarkan aku tidur.''

Kakashi segera menaiki ranjang.

''aku tak menyangka punya pacar mesum begini, kenapa dulu aku malah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Neji?''

'' itu karna kamu mencintaiku'' kakashi memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, tangannya mengelus pelan perut Naruto yang terisi kehidupan kecil. '' terimakasih, Naruto.'' kepala Kakashi tersembunyi diceruk leher Naruto.

'' ya''

Keheningan menyapa,tapi mereka berdua menikmati moment ini.

Dada kakashi serasa di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Dirinya sangat bahagia mendengar Naruto hamil anaknya. Mungkin dirinya harus menyiapkan lamaran secepatnya.

'' Naru-chan?''

'' hemm''

'' aku ingin anak kembar.''

END.

Semoga kalian menyukai chap terakhir ini, agak lebay, ooc, dan tidak hot sama sekali, harap dimaklumi, aku memang tidak tau lemon hot itu bagaimana, kalau baca lemon punya author lain sih seneng tapi pas buatnya susaaaaah sekali.

Hehehe, bagi yang ingin komentar, review, fave, folow kotak review menanti kalian.


End file.
